Shade
by Blues32
Summary: I posted two stories with him in it already. Here's where Shade came from. Rated T for foul language. Slight Ro
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Shade"**

**Chapter One**

**SPAAAAACE!**

He sat hunched in the black sphere. It flew at high speeds, unfortunately not as fast as the person he was chasing. There was no way he'd beat her there. He was still trying to figure out why she picked there of all places. Until she screamed her plans at him for some reason that was beyond his understanding, he never even heard of this…Earth.

:CUE THEME:

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Raven sat on the couch, reading her book. It had been a relatively peaceful day. The alarm hadn't gone off. Beast Boy and Cyborg eat their separate meals without argument. She was still in awe about that. Wonderful day indeed. It was a wonderful day that was shattered like so much glass as Starfire entered, busily trying to do…something. It looked like something got tangled up and she was trying to fix it. Raven tried not to look, but it was hard not to. She just had NO idea what that was in her friend's hands. Finally she could take it no more.

Raven: …what are you doing, Starfire?

Starfire looked up as if she just noticed Raven was in the room.

Starfire: Oh, good morning to you, friend Raven!

Raven: …it's seven o'clock at night.

Starfire frowned.

Starfire: Is it? How time flies. I was working on this delightful puzzle game.

Raven felt her eye twitch.

Raven: Puzzle game?

Starfire: Yes. I was in the garage with Cyborg asking him many questions when he handed this to me. He told me it was a puzzle game. If I solved it, I would receive a glorious prize! Is that not exciting?

Raven sighed.

Raven: Starfire…I think that's a wad of cables all bound together.

Starfire looked at the object in her hand again the back up at Raven. Then she looked at the object. Then back at Raven.

Starfire: …I have been tricked, have I not?

Raven: I'm afraid so.

Starfire sighed and sat down next to Raven, still trying to undo the cables.

Raven: …Star, it was a trick.

Starfire: I realize this, but it is so addictive that I cannot stop.

Raven put the book down and turned toward her.

Raven: Let me see it.

Starfire: No, I almost have it.

Raven: Starfire, let me see it.

Starfire huffed and handed her the ball of cables.

Starfire: Fine. If you are so clever, then you so…

Raven tugged on a cable and the whole mass fell out of her hands, completely undone. What remained in her grasp was a piece of chocolate. Raven stared at it for a minute before unwrapping it and putting it in her mouth. Raven wasn't one to question chocolate. Starfire stared at her with an open mouth.

Starfire: But…you said it was a trick.

Raven: (swallowing) Guess I was wrong. Good though.

Starfire: Raven, why do humans shout "heads up" when they wish for you to duck down?

Raven sighed and picked up her book.

Raven: Ask Robin.

Starfire: Very well, I shall do this.

Before she could, the alarm went off. Starfire mumbled something in Tamaranian. Everyone ran into the room and Raven put her bookmark in her book.

Beast Boy: What's up?

Robin: Bank robbery.

Raven: How original.

**Bank**

Yes, just a regular generic bank. The Titans ran toward the bank but before they could enter the door burst open and someone wearing a ski mask dashed out in a blind panic. He was snatched by a long black tentacle and pulled back in with a shriek of terror. The Titans stared for a moment.

Cyborg: Ooookay.

They quickly entered the bank, prepared to fight off the creature that had just grabbed the robber. Instead they found them bound up in what looked like black ropes. There was a loud popping sound. They turned to see a teenage boy in a long trench coat, popping his neck. He wore sunglasses and had a several scars on his face, the biggest along his right check. His hair was a silverish gray and ridiculously spiked. He seemed to be ignoring them. He tugged at his gloves briefly.

Robin: Uh…excuse me?

The only indication that he was heard was the boy's ear twitching. They were slightly pointed, but nowhere near as much as Beast Boy's. Now he was adjusting his shoes, which were rather heavy looking black boots.

Robin: Did you do this?

Boy: Which part? The blown open safe, the picked lock, or the beaten and tied up crooks?

Beast Boy: Last one, dude.

Boy: Yeah, that was me.

Raven: And the tentacle?

The boy pulled open his coat's sleeve and a tentacle slithered out for a moment. Then it faded away into nothingness. The Titans looked ready to fight. Whoever this boy was, he was creeping them out. The boy cocked his head.

Boy: …Koridan'r?

Starfire blinked and lowered to the floor.

Starfire: …yes? Do I know you?

Boy: Hell yeah, you do. Come on, how many white haired kids with pointed ears and sharp canines do you know?

Now that he mentioned it, he did have rather sharp teeth. Starfire frowned for a moment as she thought then beamed brightly.

Starfire: Derk-avian!

She flew forward, much to her friends' surprise, and embraced the boy. He gasped in shock and pain.

Derk-avian: (pained) Nice to see you too.

Robin frowned, not liking this a bit.

Robin: Star? Who the hell is this?

Starfire let him go, much to Derk-avian's relief.

Starfire: This is Derk-avian. He is a friend from my childhood. I have not seen him in…how long as it been? Nine years?

Derk-avian: Give or take. By the way, it's Shade now.

Starfire: Ah, because of your talents, no doubt.

Shade: Yep. Starfire, huh?

Starfire shrugged.

Starfire: It is the closest I could translate.

Beast Boy: Hello? Still very confused here!

Starfire's eyes brightened. She smiled and pulled him over to the others.

Starfire: Shade, these are my friends. This is Robin.

Shade sniffed, which they found to be very strange, before talking.

Shade: …so…is cutting of your circulation in on this planet? I mean, those are some very tight pants you got there.

Robin: At least my clothes don't smell like I got them out of a dumpster.

Shade shrugged.

Shade: I take what I can get. …reminds me that I probably should wash the blood stains out of my clothes… Oh well.

The others sweatdropped.

Starfire: …er…and this is Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: How's it going?

Shade gagged and backed away.

Shade: Ugh! Your breath smells like bean curds!

Beast Boy: Dude! What is your problem?

Starfire sweatdropped.

Starfire: Shade's nose is rather…sensitive.

Raven: He's not from Tamaran, is he?

Starfire: No. He is from a mobile planet. A planetoid. It has it's own artificial environment.

Cyborg: Must be very advanced people.

Starfire shook her head.

Starfire: I do not believe it was them who invented it. They are…rather primitive.

Raven noticed that Shade was looking at her. Not that she could see his eyes under the sunglasses, but because she could actually feel his eyes on her. Great. Starfire's friend was a pervert. She allowed her cloak to drape over her body completely, giving that illusion of just being a head in a cloak with a hood over it.

Raven: Can I help you?

He turned away, his face red.

Shade: Ah…no…I just…

He cleared his throat.

Shade: Besides being able to manipulate shadows I can sense the darkness in others.

Raven kept her face blank but inside felt her stomach twist into a knot. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

Shade: I think we've got a lot in common…uh…

Raven: Raven…and I doubt it.

It came out harsher then she had meant it, but she felt like he had almost blown her big secret. Starfire cleared her throat, regaining everyone's attention.

Starfire: Yes…well…this is Cyborg.

Cyborg: Wassup?

Shade nodded in response, making Robin and Beast Boy scowl.

Beast Boy: Hey! Why do we get insulted and he just gets a nod?

Shade: One. He doesn't smell like bean curds or cut off his own blood flow. Two. …he's bigger then me.

Starfire: That has never bothered you before.

Shade: I've grown tired of being beaten up for little reason.

Robin: Speaking of reasons…what are you doing here?

Starfire looked a little surprised by how rude Robin was being. He tried to tone it down some.

Robin: I mean, you didn't know Starfire was here, right?

Shade: No, no, you're right. I came here after a psychopath.

Silence.

Raven: Great. They can never just be here on vacation, can they? Aliens…

Shade: Her name is Krystal. She's killed countless people without mercy and for reasons only she understands. I've been chasing her for a long time, but she always gets away. The reason being that nobody ever trusts me, while she, looking like the living epitome of innocence, always gets people on her side.

Cyborg: No offense, man, but dressed like you are, you do kind of look like the bad guy.

Shade sighed and ran his hand through his hair. They noticed that his gloves were fingerless and his nails were kind of pointed.

Shade: I know that, but it's more then just the clothes. I just seem to give off a bad vibe as a result of my powers. They take one look at me and assume I'm the bad guy without even knowing me. I've been attacked by the people I'm trying to help too many times to count. Then she wastes as many as she can and takes off again.

Robin: Thanks for the warning.

Robin turned to leave. The police could handle the would-be robbers.

Shade: Hey! I didn't come here just to warn you! I've been chasing her all over, or didn't you hear that part? If you're going to look for her, then I'm helping.

Beast Boy: Help? We don't need no stinkin' help.

Raven elbowed him. Now was not a good time for impressions.

Robin: We can handle it.

A wall formed over the door before they could leave.

Robin: …move that.

Shade: I wasn't making a request, pal.

Robin: Neither was I.

Starfire flew between the two.

Starfire: Robin, please! He only wishes to aid us.

Shade: Yeah, don't be such a dickweed.

Starfire: Shade, you are not helping.

Shade: Right, sorry.

Robin sighed. There was a way out of this, he was sure. Suddenly he had an idea.

Robin: Okay, we'll be democratic about it. All in favor of letting Shade help, say aye.

Robin suppressed a smile. That would do it. Starfire would have nothing in his defense if the vote came out against him, and it almost certainly would.

Starfire: Aye.

Cyborg: (shrugging) Aye.

Silence for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask for the counter vote when Raven's emotionless voice interrupted him.

Raven: Aye.

Beast Boy: Say what!

Robin was thinking the same thing. He gathered that Raven didn't like Shade either. Raven sighed.

Raven: You're letting your emotions get the best of you. Think logically. We're going to face a villain we've never fought before, one that has killed on other planets and never been caught. Someone who has fought this villain before…you have fought her before, right?

Shade: Yeah.

Raven: …offers to help us and we're supposed to reject that offer just because he's a little rude?

Beast Boy: He made fun of my breath!

Raven: It DOES stink.

Shade: HA!

Raven glared at him a moment before continuing.

Raven: Starfire says we can trust him and I trust her judgment. Furthermore, he does seem sincere from what I can tell, just a bit of a jerk.

Shade: Hey…

Robin scowled. Well, this threw a wrench in his plans. He couldn't just say no, Starfire would insist. Besides, they voted. He had another idea.

Robin: Okay, he can help.

Starfire: Oh thank you Robin, I…

Robin: He can help IF he can spar with me and win.

Beast Boy: Ooo.

Starfire pouted. Robin was being unfair. They had voted and everything.

Starfire: Robin, I must protest…

Shade: Relax, Kori. I got this.

Robin clenched his teeth. "Kori"?

Starfire: But you do not understand. Robin…

Robin: Star, he said he'd do it. No backing out now.

Starfire sighed. Robin was one of the most skilled fighters she had ever seen. He could more then likely beat them all. True he has no idea what Shade is truly capable of, but Robin losing didn't seem likely. It was a shame. She really did want to catch up with Shade and find out what he's been up to.

**End Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Shade"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Outside**

Why Robin chose to fight outside the tower was beyond the others. Maybe he didn't trust Shade enough to let him in. They stood on the rocks, watching the fighters on the…other rocks below.

Cyborg: Twenty bucks says Robin wipes the floor with him.

Beast Boy: No way. I'm not taking that one.

Raven: …this is childish.

Robin took a defensive stance, but Shade just stood there with his arms folded in front of him.

Robin: Anytime, guys.

Cyborg: Oh yeah. GO!

Robin leapt forward, his foot out in a flying kick. Shade slid to the side without moving his legs (which looks really cool when you think about it), gliding on shadows that formed under his wide coat. Robin surmised that that was the reason he wore it. Why he didn't just wear a cape was beyond him. Capes were stylish…right? Right? Anyway, Shade grabbed his leg as it went past and slammed him to the ground, making the others wince. Robin looked stunned for a moment. Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. He gritted his teeth and swept Shade's feet out from under him. Shade swore as he hit the ground and Robin sprang to his feet. Shade stood up, scowling.

Shade: This almost seems unfair. I'm willing to bet you've got no special abilities whatsoever.

Robin: I get by.

Robin pulled out two birdarangs and flung them. Shade put up a quick wall, stopping them cold. In doing so, however, he obstructed his view, which was exactly what Robin wanted. As he lowered the wall he was met with Robin's fist to his stomach.

Beast Boy: He's totally schooling him.

Starfire: …he is making Shade angry. Shade is…difficult to like when he is angry.

Starfire sounded honestly worried. To her surprise, however, Shade simply smirked in response to the blow.

Shade: Now we're getting somewhere.

Shade formed two orbs above his hands and threw them Robin was hit by one and it was like getting hit with a baseball from a pitching machine. Fortunately it only hit his shoulder, but he dodged the other. Shade was on him in a second, grabbing him by the shoulders and headbutting him. Robin's forehead exploded in pain. Shade's head must have been made of diamond or something.

Cyborg: Yo! Can he do that?

Beast Boy was flipping through a manual.

Beast Boy: I think he can do that…

Raven: Beast Boy, that's the manual for the VCR.

Beast Boy: I know. I'm trying to figure out how to get it to stop flashing 12:00.

Raven rolled her eyes. Shade punched at Robin again and he just barely deflected the blow. This wasn't working. The next chance he got, he flipped back, drawing his staff as he did. When he landed he spun it around. Shade twirled his finger.

Shade: You got a stick. Now I'm in for it.

Shade's sarcastic attitude was ruined by the staff finding its way between his legs, tripping him. He flipped back and formed another orb. He flung it and Robin smacked it away with the staff. It flew up toward the others. Beast Boy pulled a mitt from…somewhere. You know, that place that they always pull stuff from. That weird pocket dimension. You know the one I mean.

Beast Boy: I got it! I got it!

The orb smacked him in the head. Raven sighed as he flew over, dazed.

Cyborg: …he got it.

Raven: I wasn't going to say it.

Shade scowled as he got another whack to his arm. That was really starting to hurt. Suddenly he found himself pressed against a rock. Robin smirked.

Robin: Ready to give up now?

Shade: You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?

Robin shrugged. Maybe he'd give up after he clobbered him upside his head. To his surprise, Shade sank into the wall, or more accurately, the shadow on the wall. Stupid outcropping. Above them, the others were trying to see what was going on.

Cyborg: They still fighting?

Raven: I think so. This is taking longer then I thought it would.

Starfire: I do not like watching my friends battle one another in this manner. Why does Robin distrust him so?

Beast Boy: 'cause he's a jerk?

Raven: Because he insulted him?

Cyborg: You're both wrong. It's because his hair is naturally spiky and Robin needs to use a thing of hair gel a day.

Robin: Hey! I heard that!

Shade's fist launched out from the shadows. Robin jumped back and the hand caught his staff instead, yanking it from his grasp. Shade stepped back out.

Shade: Got your stick.

Shade pressed the staff to the wall and Robin watched as it sank into the shadows.

Robin: What'd you do?

Shade: Relax. I'll give it back later.

Robin: I don't need that staff to win.

Shade: I'm starting to believe you.

Shade sprang forward. Robin prepared to fight him off but was stunned as a second Shade seemed to emerge from the shadows on the rock wall as well. He blocked the attack of the real one, but the shadow one slid around him and kicked him in the back allowing the real one to slug him in the stomach.

Shade: Then again…

Shadow Shade: …I'm prone to switching beliefs at random.

The others looked on, wincing as Robin got his butt handed to him.

Beast Boy: Uh…is it too late to take that bet?

Cyborg: You're on. Robin will pull through, just you watch.

Raven: You two are really enjoying this aren't you?

Beast Boy: So are you.

Raven: I am not.

Starfire: Then why can you not look away?

Raven: I can look away any time I want to. I just don't want to.

Robin needed an idea. Shade may be able to make shadows into solid objects, but they were still shadows. Maybe… He had an idea. After the next blow he sank to his knees, panting. Shade stood over him.

Shade: Ready to give up now?

Robin: You'd like to think that…

Robin caught him in an uppercut, knocking off his sunglasses. He quickly pulled a pellet from his belt and threw it down, cover his eyes with his over arm.

Robin: …wouldn't you?

The pellet let out a blinding flash. The shadow Shade disappeared and Shade cried out, covering his eyes. Robin tripped him and put his foot on his neck, not pressing down.

Robin: Game over.

Shade: …son of a bitch. Okay, okay.

Robin smirked and backed away. The others came down.

Cyborg: Pay up.

Beast Boy: Aw, MAN! You gotta ask right in front of him?

Starfire helped Shade up, making Robin clench his teeth again.

Starfire: Shade, are you undamaged?

Shade: Just a bruised pride…and burning retinas.

Shade still had his face covered. Raven raised her hand and his sunglasses floated upward. They bumped into him and he grabbed them, putting them on.

Shade: …thanks.

Raven: Uh huh.

Shade sighed and reached into the darkness of his coat. He pulled out Robin's staff and tossed it to him.

Shade: A deal's a deal. Just watch your back and don't say I didn't warn you. She's a lot more creative then I am.

Starfire: …where will you go now?

Shade: …I dunno. I've got no cash and I can only leave the planet if I'm following her. I use the trail she leaves to make escape velocity.

Raven: …I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know English?

Beast Boy: …you don't watch a lot of Sci-fi programs do you?

Raven just looked puzzled. Shade seemed to ignore her question anyway. Starfire turned the puppy dog eyes on Robin. Robin winced and sighed.

Robin: OKAY! He can help. Damn. You know I hate it when you do that.

Starfire smiled brightly.

Starfire: Be thankful I do not use that tactic more often. Come, Shade! I shall show you around the tower.

Starfire flew off. Shade created a disc and hopped onto it. It took him after Starfire.

Robin: …now what was that about paying up, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy smiled nervously and sweatdropped.

Beast Boy: Well…you were kind of getting your butt kicked and…uh…

**Training Room**

Starfire: And this is where we train for combat. Cyborg lifts those very large metal plates. Raven tries to defend herself with as little physical movement as possible. Beast Boy uses his various animal forms to overcome certain tests. Robin beats upon the wooden dummies and I destroy targets as the come out.

Shade was silent as he looked around. It was an impressive place.

Shade: …you're lucky, you know that?

Starfire: How so?

Shade: You've got a good place to live. Friends. I'm willing to bet you don't have to hunt and catch your own food.

Starfire sweatdropped.

Starfire: No, I cannot say that I do.

She led him back into the halls to take him to the room he'd be using.

Starfire: …I take it life has not improved for you.

Shade: …no.

Starfire: Your sister…where is she?

Shade stopped walking.

Shade: …she's dead.

Starfire stopped, a look of surprise and pity on her face.

Starfire: Shade…I did not know. I am sorry.

Shade: It was Krystal, Kori. She took my sister away. Sara-ari was the only person who ever treated me with any kindness besides you.

Starfire: It is no wonder you pursue Krystal the way you do. …do you wish to kill her?

They continued walking.

Shade: …no. Sarah wouldn't want that.

Starfire: Sarah?

Shade: It's easier to pronounce then Sara-ari.

Starfire: I see…then I shall call you Derek.

Shade shook his head.

Shade: I prefer Shade thanks.

Starfire: You do not always call me Kori. I should not always call you Shade.

Shade: Hmph. Do as you want. I won't be here long.

Starfire: …you do not believe we will catch her.

Shade: I didn't say that. Even if we do, I can't stay here, can I?

Starfire had no reply to that.

Starfire: This is your room.

She opened the door.

Shade: …what happened to Komand'r?

Starfire: …my sister is currently imprisoned. She attempted to frame me for theft at the Centari Moons.

Shade: Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.

Starfire sighed.

Starfire: …it did not surprise me either. Rest. You are no doubt tired.

Shade: …actually, I'd like to shower first, if you don't mind.

Starfire: This way…uh…I'm afraid we do not have a change of clothes for you.

Shade: That's okay.

Shade reached into the shadows along the wall and pulled out a bag.

Shade: I brought my own.

Starfire: I do not believe I shall ever grow tired of that.

Shade: …still need to wash the coat though.

Starfire had to agree. The coat reeked. After cleaning up, Shade got dressed, save his coat which Starfire took to wash, bless her pair of hearts. I think she has two hearts. Isn't that what Cyborg said in "Go!"? He frowned as he looked at his arms. He opened the medicine cabinet and found bandage wrapping. He wrapped his arms up so that nothing was exposed. They didn't need to see. He returned to his room and flopped onto the bed. Starfire was right about one thing, he was exhausted. Yeah…that was it. Robin only won because he was tired. He snorted. Not even he believed that. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Bathroom**

Beast Boy stared at the amazing amount of filth that now lined the tub. He held his nose.

Beast Boy: That is just nasty.

**Slums**

A blonde girl dress in white and pink walked down the street, arms behind her head and whistling happily. Her white shirt had sleeves longer then her arms and holes in it so she could have her fingers free. The sleeves had pink strips along them. Her hair was done in a braid and reached just on level with her shoulders. There was a small group of hairs in front of her face with beads on it that moved back and forth as she walked. Most would find that very irritating, having the beads smacking them in the face with every step. She wore white pants with twin pink strips running from her thigh to her ankle. They were ridiculously tight, but that was common in the world of superheroes and villains. Suddenly her path was blocked by a pair of rather unsightly gentlemen. Her slightly pointed ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind her. This did absolutely nothing to her smile which showed dazzling white teeth with slightly larger then normal canines. Nothing like Shade's mind you, but not exactly normal. I'm not even going to give these guys names.

Thug: Hey. Don't you know this is a dangerous part of town?

Punk: Yeah. You could get hurt around here.

The girl scratched her chin for a moment.

Girl: You don't say. Well, thank you muchly for the advice.

Scum: Why don't you show us how grateful you are?

The others laughed. The girl tilted her head slightly.

Girl: Hmm…okay. Perhaps I should express my gratitude through song.

Not exactly what they expected to hear. She must be stupid.

Thug: Not quiet what we meant, girlie.

Girl: Dance number then?

Punk: No you stupid bitch! We're going to rob you and possibly rape you depending on whether or not we have time.

The other two looked at the punk. He shrugged.

Punk: Hey, she was taking forever to get it.

She gasped and put her hands over her face, her shoulders heaving.

Girl: Oh whatever shall I do against you three strong men?

They came toward her. Suddenly it was apparent that she wasn't crying, she was laughing. Her hand shot out and she dug two fingers into the eyes of the thug. He screamed as he began to bleed profusely from his eyes. The other two backed away, horrified and confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Girl: After all, I'm just a weak, helpless little girl.

Two beams shot out the back of the thug's head, burnt brain matter spilling out. She turned back toward the other two.

Girl: Somebody save me!

She leapt at the punk, tackling him.

Girl: Oh, you brute! Unhand me! No, don't force your lips upon me!

She pressed her mouth to his. He made a terrible high pitched noise for a moment and writhed in agony. His lips began to char and it followed down his lower jaw and into his neck. Soon he stopped. She heard the scum running away. She stood up and fixed her hair before pointing at the fleeing figure.

Girl: Fortunately for me, I'm packing heat, biatch.

A thin beam shot from her finger and pierced the back of the running scum's head. He fell with a heavy thud.

Girl: Guess I wasn't so helpless after all, eh fellas? Eh? Tsk. Fine. Don't talk to me.

To her surprise she heard clapping behind her. She turned and saw a man dressed in a surgical outfit step out of the alley. He had one of those things on strapped to his head. You know what I mean, it's a metal disc with a hole in the center. You see them on doctors for some reason. I have no idea what they're for.

Doctor: Bravo and Brava. An excellent performance.

The girl looked confused for a moment, but took a bow anyway.

Girl: Always happy to please my fans. Any reason I shouldn't do to you what I did to them?

Suddenly he wasn't in front of her anymore, he was behind her. He held up his right hand in front of her face. Bones in the shape of scalpels stuck out of his fingertips.

Girl: (higher pitch) Good reason.

Doctor: I know all about you and your past…shall we say, work? Your old friend is here.

Girl: Donnie the mutated fish?

The doctor sweatdropped.

Doctor: Er…no, the other one.

Girl: Oh, Shade! Well, I figured as much. I'll just turn the locals on him as usual.

Doctor: Won't work this time. Koridan'r is here too and her friends trust him.

The girl frowned.

Girl: Koridan'r…sorry, don't know her.

He decided that it wasn't worth pursuing. She was probably messing with him anyway.

Doctor: Right. The point is, you're not going to fool them, you'll have to kill them.

Girl: Can do.

Doctor: It'll be easier said then done. Let me tell you a little about them…

Girl: Hold on there, Doc. Who are you?

Doctor: How rude of me!

He backed away and bowed slightly.

Doctor: Dr. Blades, at your service, ma'am. Here's what I prescribe.

**End Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Shade"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

Shade wandered the halls, more then a little lost. Why did they have to live in such a gigantic place? It must have been hell the first few days. He had been there for a while now, though he refused to take part in breakfast and lunch it was now around seven o'clock at night on the day following his fight with Robin.

Robin: Problem with your arms?

Shade jumped and turned. Robin was behind him, his arms crossed. How could he have missed him? It was impossible. He quickly brushed it off. He was distracted, that's all. It would never happen again. …and he really thought that too.

Robin: I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?

Shade: …I'm fine.

Robin: Then why'd you use our bandages?

Shade was starting to get annoyed.

Shade: Okay…I know I was a little rude with the spandex thing, but what the hell is your problem with me?

Robin suddenly found himself at a lost for words. What WAS his problem with him?

Robin: I don't trust you. If you've been treated as badly as you say, why do you keep trying to help people?

Shade snorted.

Shade: I don't expect someone like you to understand this, but I do it because I should. I'm not interested in getting thanked or anything. I'm not trying to get people to like me.

Robin: I figured that out after the spandex comment.

Robin scowled.

Robin: Wait, what did you mean, "someone like me"?

Shade: Someone well liked. Someone respected. When kids see you do they cower in fear or say, "Look Mommy! It's Robin! Wow!"

Robin: …

Shade: I thought so. What do you think is their reaction to me?

Robin didn't want to say. He doubted it was good.

Shade: One time I was trying to convince people that I was on their side and Krystal was the bad one. This kid, couldn't have been more then five from the size of them, assuming they grew at the rate you and I do, picked up a rock and threw it at my head. You and I are VERY different people, Robin. I'll bet people were wary of you when you first put that mask on, but I'm sure they never did ANYTHING like that.

Now Robin felt like an ass. Not the sort of feeling he was going for.

Robin: …and after all that you STILL want to help people? What do you care if they live or die?

Shade: …where's the main room? I'm totally lost.

Robin: Doesn't answer my question.

Shade: Show me the way and I'll answer it as we go.

Robin sighed and nodded. They began walking.

Shade: To be honest, I ask myself that a lot. I've never really had the chance to be a hero. What brief stints I had between chasing Krystal never really turned out well. Lost a potential pet in an explosion, got captured by Pyrons, who are a bunch of sick bastards who like to experiment on people, and that sort of thing. I don't know why. Maybe I don't. Maybe I just don't want to prove them right.

Robin: What do you mean?

Shade: When I was growing up, the general idea on my world was that I was a cursed evil child. Not sure how it started, but it persisted for as long as I can remember. They said I was an evil creature who basically wore this skin of a normal person as a disguise. Something to that effect anyway. That's why I never used my powers on people who beat me up. I'd swing back, I'd have died if I didn't defend myself a little, but I never used my powers. I didn't want to give them a single reason to think they were right. I guess I still don't.

Robin: And you think saving people will somehow prove to those people they were wrong?

Shade shrugged.

Robin: You know what I think? I think it's YOU you're trying to prove it to.

Shade: Don't try and psycho analyze me. That last person to dive into my head went nuts. It's apparently very unpleasant in there.

Robin: …so where did you learn to fight?

Shade: Taught myself. I've fought some things that don't give a damn who I am. I'm just lunch. You've got to learn, right?

Robin: Hell of a way to train.

Shade smirked.

Shade: And I still lost. Whoever taught you must be really good.

Robin: One of the best. Here it is.

Shade: Thanks.

He was about to open the door and enter it when Robin stopped him again.

Robin: One more thing.

Shade sighed.

Shade: What?

Robin looked uncomfortable.

Robin: Uh…about you and Starfire…

Shade: …yeah?

Robin: …uh…were you two…you know…

Shade folded his arms.

Shade: No I don't. Explain further, please.

Robin: You know…close?

Shade: She's my only and therefore best friend.

Robin: Just friends?

Shade: Of course, just friends! We were like…six or seven years old!

Robin: …oh. Okay then.

Shade: Why do you ask?

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Robin: Oh no reason.

Shade wasn't the brightest bulb, especially after he just woke up so he just turned and went into the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Shade sat at the table and quietly watched from there. He had nothing to say to them. Besides, the green one smelled bad and he wanted to keep away.

Cyborg: You know you can't win. Don't know why you're trying.

Beast Boy: Dude, I'm totally going kick your ass.

Shade watched the screen as the two figures beat the living crap out of each other. Shade had never seen a video game before but it was painfully obvious what the point was. Two green pairs in the upper left and right corners, shrinking with each impact… The point was to make the other's bar go down completely. It was utterly pointless. Why would any intelligent being want to do something like that? A yellow bar appeared on one side, just under a health bar.

Cyborg: Gotcha now!

Cyborg pressed a bunch of buttons and Shade's eyes widened at the dazzling finisher that appeared on the screen. That was AWESOME! What intelligent being wouldn't want to do something like that!

Beast Boy: Aww…

Cyborg: Wanna try again? Come on, maybe you'll get lucky and something will get in my eye while we're playing.

Beast Boy glared and dropped the controller, much to Cyborg's disappointment. He got up and saw Shade sitting in the chair.

Beast Boy: GAAAAH! Don't DO that! What is WRONG with you?

Shade: It's a long list. …how do you play that?

Cyborg hid back a grin. Looks like he just found himself another sucker. He held up Beast Boy's discarded controller.

Cyborg: Sit down and I'll show you, young padiwan.

Shade: …young what?

Cyborg: Just sit your white ass down on this couch.

Shade shrugged and sat down.

Beast Boy: Oh I got to see this. I haven't seen you get your ass kicked enough today.

Shade: Keep it up, just keep it up.

**Raven's Room**

Raven inhaled the incense as she continued to meditate. Everything was calm…peaceful. There was no good or bad, just a spot in between. Then came the knock on the door. Thankfully she was pretty much done. She lowered herself down and answered the door a crack. Starfire immediately pressed her face up to it, making Raven step back.

Starfire: Raven, may we speak?

Raven: Does it have to be me?

Starfire thought for a minute.

Starfire: Yes. I do not think a male would be able to offer the advice I seek.

Raven: …fine.

Raven stepped out of her room and leaned against the door.

Raven: What is it?

Starfire: I wish to discuss Robin's behavior with you. He has been…unusually harsh to Shade and I do not see why.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: Maybe he really likes his pants.

Starfire: Now you are just trying to make me leave.

Raven sighed.

Raven: Sorry. Maybe he just doesn't understand why you like him. He does seem to be a bit of a jerk.

Starfire: But you insult with little provocation as well and we like you.

Raven winced. She hadn't thought of that.

Raven: …I don't mean anything by it.

Starfire: Perhaps Shade does not either.

Raven: …I doubt it. Beast Boy's breath DOES smell like tofu.

Starfire: I thought Shade said it smelled like bean curds.

Raven: That's tofu.

Starfire: Oh.

Raven: Are you sure we can trust Shade? I vouched for you before, but…

Starfire: …it has been many years since I saw him. It is possible he has changed, but…

Starfire trailed off.

Raven: But?

Starfire: …but I must give him the benefit of the doubt, Raven. You do not know him. You have not seen how he was treated in his youth. For me to turn my back on him…it would be unthinkable.

Raven: How'd you meet this guy anyway?

Starfire: It was many years ago, as I said. His planet is mobile and it passed Tamaran. My sister and I took the opportunity to visit it, though it was against the rules.

Raven nodded.

Raven: Sounds like Blackfire.

Starfire: They welcomed us warmly…all but two people. Shade and his little sister. I observed their hateful glares. I watched as they spat at them. My pity was overwhelming. I had to try and make him feel better. He was very rude at first, though his sister tried her best to make amends for every comment.

Raven: If he was so rude, why'd you bother?

Starfire: He was rude because he thought I mocked him with false concern. In time he came to realize that I was sincere and apologized for his rudeness. I had to leave, but I always returned the next day. Of course, it did not last forever. The planet soon moved too far for the two of us to safely fly.

Raven: How long did it remain close enough?

Starfire did some calculations.

Starfire: Nine Earth days.

Raven: And you became that close?

Starfire: Raven, I was his only friend. Though he may be rude, he is actually a good person. That is why I believe he is not attempting to trick us. My sister was always rebellious and the type to break rules. I was not too surprised by her actions. If Shade is up to something…I shall be most depressed.

Silence.

Raven: …I'm getting hungry.

Starfire: As am I. Shall we acquire dinner?  
Raven: Why not?

**Main Room**

Shade smirked as Cyborg's character went down.

Shade: I win.

Cyborg shook his head.

Cyborg: Yeah, after losing about twenty times.

Shade: …that was practice.

Beast Boy: Dude, you suck!

Shade: Bite me.

The others entered.

Robin: Hey guys, you hungry?

Cyborg: Now that you mention it…

Beast Boy: I'm starving!

Shade: …

Starfire flew over to Shade and put her hand on his shoulder.

Starfire: Shade you have no eaten since you arrived. You must be hungry.

Shade: …I don't want to be a burden. Not anymore then I've already been.

Starfire: Nonsense. I know! Let us have the take in!

Robin: …take out.

Starfire: I was close.

Raven walked over to the couch and sat down. She held her head and looked rather miserable.

Shade: What's wrong?

Raven: You'll find out in a minute.

Cyborg: Let's order from "Bob's Meat Shack"! Today's Limitless Rib Thursday.

Beast Boy: DUDE! No!

Shade suddenly had a headache. It went back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Raven could take no more.

Raven: SHUT UP!

The table suddenly split in half and a light bulb shattered. There was silence around them. Raven brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and sighed.

Raven: …let's just order Chinese.

Cyborg: …Chinese is good.

Beast Boy: …yeah okay. In fact…Cy and I will pick it up.

Cyborg: And pay. Yeah.

And so they ordered Chinese. Robin ordered something at random for Shade since he had no idea what Chinese food was. He told them as long as meat was in it, he'd eat it, much to Beast Boy's disgust. Of course the vein still throbbing on Raven's forehead dissuaded him from mentioning it aloud. The pair left.

Shade: Thank you.

Raven looked confused.

Raven: For what?

Shade: Shutting them up. My ears are probably more sensitive then yours.

Raven: …don't mention it.

Shade: Splitting the table was a nice touch.

Raven was silent. Of course, she hadn't meant to do it. Shade looked confused as she seemed to be ignoring him now. He turned to the others.

Shade: …did I say something wrong?

Robin: Raven has…certain problems with her powers sometimes.

Raven: Sure, tell him all my secrets. Maybe you'd like to give him my shoe size next.

Shade: Hey, I didn't mean anything. I just…

Raven: I know, forget it.

Shade went silent. Raven picked her book up from the coffee table and began to read. Then Robin's communicator went off.

Raven: Great. They can't even pick up a simply order right.

Robin answered it. Beast Boy looked a little…messy.

Beast Boy: Uh…is Shade there?

Shade peered over Robin's shoulder.

Beast Boy: Yeah…this Krystal. Does she have blonde hair and blue eyes? Tends to wear a lot of white?

Shade: Yeah, why?

Beast Boy was hit with a beam of light and sent flying. The communicator dropped to the ground and was picked up by someone else. It was the girl from before, obviously Krystal.

Krystal: Yo! What's up my home skillets?

Honestly, I don't think ANYONE knows what that means. Shade grabbed the communicator from Robin's hands.

Shade: Krystal! Leave them alone!

Krystal shook her head.

Krystal: Nah. I'm enjoying myself too much. Got to say though, I don't think my new friends here will last much longer. Why don't you come and play too? We're at the…

Krystal turned and looked at the building she was next to.

Krystal: Uh…"Golden Dragon Temple Palace". Wow, that's long name that tells you absolutely nothing about what it sells. Better hurry.

**Golden Dragon Temple Palace**

Why do they name Chinese restaurants like this? It confounds me, I tell you. I mean, it just sounds so…stereotypical. It just invites that sort of thinking. Eh, maybe I'm thinking too much. Cyborg crashed into the wall of another building, his chest plate scorched. Beast Boy turned into a bear and grabbed the Krystal in a hug.

Krystal: (pained) Affectionate bugger, aren't you?

She released a bright flash, blinding him. He shifted back, covering his eyes. She turned to fire a blast at him when she was tackled by Robin. He held her down, his bo staff across her neck. She grinned widely.

Krystal: My, my! How forward of you, good sir.

He winced as she dug her nails into his arms. They were sharper then they looked, drawing blood easily. She opened her mouth wider and he could see something glowing inside. Not being an idiot, he leapt off her as the beam shot upward. The Titans regrouped.

Raven: You two okay?

Cyborg: Yeah, I'm good.

Beast Boy: (whisper) I can't see!

Shade: It ends here, Krystal!

Krystal stood up and brushed herself off.

Starfire: You shall pay for all those you have killed, especially Sara-ari.

Krystal's eyes widened then she groaned.

Krystal: You've been using THAT bit again? You're so stubborn, big brother.

Robin: What?

Starfire: But…Shade, you said that…

Krystal waved her hand dismissively.

Krystal: He does that. You see, he likes to think I'm not his sister. It makes it so much easier for him to hunt me down.

Shade: Sarah wouldn't hurt anyone!

Krystal: Blah, blah, blah. You know what it really is. You lied to them because if they knew you were related to a mass murderer, they'd trust you less. You're so afraid of being distrusted, aren't you? It happens time and again and nothing you do makes it stop. The thought of your dear friend Koridan'r telling you that she didn't believe you…oh the horror of it all!

Shade clenched his fists.

Shade: Shut up!

Robin: That's enough. You aren't going to turn us against him. You're the killer here.

Shade resisted the urge to smile at that. That was the first time in years someone stood up for him. Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: Fair enough.

Krystal raised her hands above her head, her fingers spread apart. From each finger came a beam of light that curled around and flew toward the Titans. They formed into a bigger beam as the traveled toward them. They were already scattering at this point and the blast missed them.

Robin: Titans, GO!

Raven stayed with Beast Boy. He was still blind. Starfire had to grab him when the light beam came at them all. Beast Boy clung on to her, making her blush.

Raven: Could you not grope around like that? _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos_!

A shield came up in time to protect them from a stray blast. Starfire took to the air and rained starbolts down on Krystal. Krystal grinned and covered herself as the blasts landed around her. When the dust cleared she was gone.

Starfire: Oh no! I disintegrated her!

Shade: No, she's bending the light around her!

Shade leapt forward and swung his fist down. Krystal reappeared as it struck her, knocking her down. She sprung to her feet, her teeth clenched.

Krystal: You hit me…you haven't hit me in three years.

Shade: I've gotten better.

Krystal: And stop giving away my secrets! How am I supposed to kill you if you tell them all my surprises?

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon on low. She was frail looking and he didn't want to kill her. Krystal cried out in shock, but not so much pain. She slid back a little but other then that she was fine. He should have used more power.

Krystal: Those blue lights on your body…what are they? I find them…interesting.

She raised her hand and it glowed. The light on Cyborg's body began to intensify. A heat warning flashed on his arm panel. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop her that wouldn't raise the level any higher. Fortunately Robin took a hint and threw a cable around her arm, yanking it away. The light faded back to normal levels. Robin yanked on the cable but to his surprise she didn't go flying. She gritted her teeth and began to pull herself. The tug of war could have continued, but Starfire grabbed the rope as well.

Krystal: …oh poopie.

With a hard yank upward she sent Krystal into the air.

Starfire: Oh dear…perhaps I pulled to hard.

To their surprise, wings of light seemed to grow from Krystal's shoulders. Her ascent stopped and she leveled out.

Shade: She has a love of theatrics.

Cyborg: You don't say.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon again, this time stronger. She swooped out of the way.

Krystal: Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's SUPER KRYSTAL!

Starfire flew up after her.

Krystal: Hmm…what works for one…

She raised her hand and Starfire's glowing eyes intensified. She stopped in mid-flight, puzzled. It didn't hurt exactly…in fact it almost felt like… Twin beams shot from Starfire's eyes. They struck Krystal, making her cry out. She fluttered to the ground, barely able to keep her wings up. Starfire landed, blinking rapidly. Her eyes burned like she had been in a staring contest.

Shade: Wow…what was that?

Starfire: I…I do not know. Krystal must have temporarily augmented my powers by mistake.

Krystal coughed and stood up, shakily.

Krystal: Mistake is right…ow…

She looked at her shirt. The once clean whiteness was burned to near black. She brushed at it and put a hole in her shirt. She glared at them, her eyes glowing.

Krystal: I liked this shirt!

Robin: Give it up. You're beat up pretty bad.

It was true. Her landing was rough. She had blood coming the side of her face where she had skid along the ground slightly. She also had a hell of a bump on her noggin.

Krystal: …damn. Guess you're right. I'm in no shape to fight any longer.

Krystal grinned and disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared onto of a building nearby.

Krystal: But before I go, let me give you a going away present!

The lights in the area began to dim. In her weakened state she couldn't summon enough light from her own body to do what she wanted so she'd just take the light around her instead.

Raven: What is she doing?

Beast Boy: You're asking me? I can't see a thing!

Shade: …I don't…I don't know. She's never done this one before.

Robin: It can't be good. We have to stop her.

By the time they reached her she had formed a giant ball above her head. It was almost the size of a house. She turned her attention to toward and made a motion with her hand. The ball began to move toward it.

Starfire: Our home!

Krystal: Our program was brought to you by the letter "T". When this sucker hits, you're precious tower will be a pile of rubble on the ground.

Starfire's eyes light up and Cyborg pointed his cannon at it.

Krystal: I wouldn't. If you do that it'll explode where it is and far more powerful then the simple impact on your tower. You'd blow up a far portion of your city. Do it over the water, and you'll cause a tidal wave. I'll leave you to learn from your failure to stop me. Adieu.

**End Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Shade"**

**Chapter Four**

And this is how it ends.

**Still At the Restaurant**

The Titans watched helplessly as the orb slowly moved toward their home.

Cyborg: What do we do!  
Beast Boy: Hello! Would somebody tell me what's happening!

Robin: …I don't know.

Shade formed a disc and took off toward the orb.

Starfire: Shade! What are you doing!

He didn't respond. He got in front of the orb and formed a barrier. The orb hit it and began to push through. It was obvious it wasn't going to hold, but he kept trying.

Robin: Raven, help him!

Raven took off, swooping around the ball. It was hotter then she thought. Shade must have burned himself getting as close as he did, the moron. She floated behind him.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos_!

Raven was attempting to put a wall behind Shade's but instead found her shield being sucked into the other, weaving around it. Her mind was briefly hit by a valley of emotions and memories. They came and went so fast she couldn't focus on them. It didn't matter. She had more important things to worry about. The orb was still coming, though it had slowed down a lot. Raven gritted her teeth. It was starting to cause a strain.

Raven: I…I thought she was weakening…

Shade: Think of how this would be if she wasn't.

Raven would rather not. Finally the orb began to fade. Suddenly it fell apart. Anyone watching would have been treated to a lovely light show.

Raven: …we did it. Hey…you okay?

Shade: Yeah…I just…need to…

Raven gasped as the disc he was on faded and he plummeted toward the ground. She dove after him, grabbing him before he could smack against the cold pavement. She sighed in relief. She noticed he was in fact burned. The others ran up to meet her. Beast Boy was facing the wrong way.

Beast Boy: Did we win?

Cyborg: Uh…I think so.

Starfire: …is he…?

Raven: He's fine. He just exhausted himself. Not eating for as long as he did probably didn't help either.

Robin: …let's get him back to the tower.

**Med-lab**

Shade sat up suddenly, gasping. He was aware of four things right away. One. He wasn't in the city anymore. Two. His body hurt like he had been sunburned all over. Three. He was so hungry his stomach hurt. Four. He needed to take a leak. Bad. He took care of that problem first, managing to find the bathroom on his first try, lucky him. As he came out, he bumped into Robin.

Robin: Oh, you're awake.

Shade: Yeah…how long was I out and what happened?

Robin: You don't remember?

Shade frowned as he thought.

Shade: The last thing I remember is that orb of light heading for the tower.

Robin: You and Raven stopped it.

When Robin said that Shade was suddenly hit with a wave of memories and emotions. They were faint and he couldn't grasp them for more then a second. He shook it off.

Robin: You passed out. It's been two days.

Shade: No wonder I'm so hungry.

Robin looked uncomfortable for a second. Shade folded his arms, ignoring the pain that came with it.

Shade: Say what's on your mind.

Robin: …when I was treating your burns, I saw your arms.

Shade sighed.

Shade: They're not self-inflicted if that's what you're worried about.

Robin: Then…

Shade: I told you before. I've had a rough childhood. They're all over me.

Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

Robin: All…over?

Shade: Yeah. Let's just say Mom was a bitch and leave it at that, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get something to eat before I leave.

Shade walked off. Robin sighed.

Robin: The main room is that way.

Robin pointed in the opposite direction that Shade had gone.

Shade: …right.

**Main Room**

Raven turned the page of her book as she heard the door open. She turned and saw that it was Shade.

Raven: Welcome back.

Shade: Uh…hey.

What was wrong with him? Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest. He forced himself to calm down and opened the refrigerator.

Raven: Hey, go right ahead. Help yourself.

Shade: I think I earned a bite to eat.

Raven: …isn't that what I said?

Sometimes it was hard to tell if Raven was being sarcastic. Shade found a pack of hot dogs and took two out. He sat down and began to eat one. Raven shuddered.

Raven: You're suppose took cook those.

Shade swallowed.

Shade: Never used a cooking device like those before. Why take a chance? Besides, raw meat is the main food in my species diet.

Raven: That's…disturbing.

Shade shrugged.

Shade: If you'd prefer, I'll eat somewhere else.

Raven: I've watched Starfire eat. I can handle you eating raw hotdogs.

Shade took another bite and Raven turned a page in her book.

Raven: …why'd you do that anyway?

Shade: Do what?

Raven: Almost fry yourself trying to stop that ball of light. Nobody was in the tower, you knew that.

Shade: My stuff is in here.

Raven: …

Shade sighed.

Shade: I know what it's like to have no home…or at least not be welcomed in it.

Raven: …Shade…something happened when our powers weaved together back there. I'm not sure what it was. I think for the briefest of time our minds linked.

Shade: …so that's what that was.

Raven nodded.

Raven: It was so brief we didn't have time to really piece together what it was we were experiencing. It just came in a flash. It's nothing really. It'll probably have no further effect on either of us.

Shade: I barely remember it.

Raven: …all I remember is a feeling a depression. A terrible sadness.

Shade: Life hasn't been kind…to either of us, if memory serves.

Raven sighed.

Raven: If I had a glass, I'd drink to that.

Silence. A turned page. Another bite.

Raven: …any idea what you're going to do now?

Shade: …not really. Guess I'll keep looking for Krystal.

Raven: Can't be easy hunting your own sister.

Shade: She's my responsibility.

He shoved the last of the hotdog into his mouth and stood up.

Shade: That's what a brother does.

Raven: Where are you going?

Shade: To pack. I've no doubt overstayed my welcome by now.

Raven watched him leave then turned back to her book.

**Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy's eyes had healed enough so that he could see, but he needed to wear sunglasses. It was only for another day, or so he was told. He had to say, he looked damn good in them. He had been posing in front of the mirror for five minutes now. This has no real point, I just wanted to explain that he was okay. No permanent damage done.

**Roof top**

Shade picked up his bag and tossed it into the shadows.

Starfire: …you are departing.

Starfire rose into view and landed in front of him.

Shade: I did what I said I would. I've no place here now.

Starfire: I would not be so sure.

Starfire pointed behind him. All the Titans were there.

Robin: We talked it over…

Beast Boy: And despite what I said…

Raven elbowed him.

Raven: We all decided that maybe it would be better if you stuck around.

Cyborg: At least until we caught your sister.

Shade was struck speechless.

Shade: …you want me to stay here? You don't mind?

Starfire: You are as welcome here as any of us.

Beast Boy: …just try not to be such a dick, okay?

Robin handed him his communicator.

Robin: Welcome to the Teen Titans.

Shade: …I…I don't know what to say.

Starfire: You need not say anything.

Raven: …though as the new member you need to do the dishes.

Shade: Eh?

Everyone agreed with Raven's statement.

Cyborg: And when you're done that…

Robin pulled out a pink wig and a tutu.

Cyborg: …there's the little matter of initiation.

Shade: I'm not wearing that!

Beast Boy: Nobody said anything about wearing it, dude.

They left Shade standing there with Starfire, his jaw hanging open.

Starfire: It is not so bad. …just make sure you do not tense your muscles.

Starfire went through the door next.

Shade: …wait, what? Hey, hold on! What's that suppose to mean?

**THE END**


End file.
